


Unity

by spanglecap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, Deleted Scenes, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Small fic, bros, i just need natasha to be happy just for one moment ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglecap/pseuds/spanglecap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things look a little less bleak when you don't have to face them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Tried to keep the summary as non-spoilery as possible.  
> This is just a small deleted/missing-type scene I had in my head set during Civil War. So maybe some slight spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet, though nothing plot heavy. Don't say I didn't warn you! ;)  
> Un-beta'd so also sorry for any grammar I have missed, I usually write in present tense but wanted to try past tense for a change!  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Takes place just after Steve has his little ProtectiveDad! talk with Wanda and Vision informs them that Ross has arrived

“Steve?”

Natasha watched him turn slightly at her voice, glancing behind him from his position at the window in Wanda’s room, arms crossed.

“Hey, Nat.”

There was tired note in his voice, and a slump to his broad shoulders. He turned back to gaze out at the grounds, though she knew he wasn’t really looking at that. Natasha had caught him watching the Lagos news reports a little while ago, that haunted look she sees on his features too often firmly in place. That look he gets when he’s thinking too hard. When he's blaming himself. Smoke had still been fresh in the air on the screen in front of him, each new shot of footage more devastating than the last.

“You okay?” He didn't answer straight away, and she knew it wasn't subtle that she'd come to check up on him. But then he knew he could always be honest with her, and if he tried to hide something Natasha usually called him out on it anyway.

“I’ve been better, I guess,” he replied after a moment with a sigh.

“Did you hear the secretary’s here with Tony?” she asked, crossing the room to stand at his side. Steve huffed out a breath.

“Yeah, just what we needed,” he replied dryly. Natasha grimaced in agreement, not wanting to think about what reasons Ross might have for paying them a visit. Secretaries of State didn’t exactly make a habit of just dropping by for coffee and a chat. “Told Wanda I’d be down in a minute.”

“How’s she doing?” Natasha probed lightly. Wanda had been quiet and closed off on the way back to the facility, and had quickly disappeared to her quarters. But the young brunette was nothing if not resilient. She’d been through more in her life than most already, and yet held an unobtrusive strength of spirit which Natasha admired.

“She shouldn’t have to deal with all this,” Steve sighed, brow furrowed. “She’s too young.”

He was right, or course. No one should be asked to do what they do, to carry such weight on their shoulders. But at the same time, Wanda was still here, right? Still wanted to fight to protect others. To protect people like her brother. She could have left a long time ago, but she was clever and wanted to gain control over her powers, wanted to put them to good use. Just because she was still learning didn’t mean she was any less powerful, or any less good.

“So was I, once,” she replied. “Too young, I mean. So were you, when you decided you wanted to enlist.”

“That’s not the point,” he retorts. “It was the War, everyone was enlisting young back then.”

“That’s not the point either,” Natasha said bluntly. She pursed her lips and he remained silent. Sobering, she straightened up a little.

“She’ll be okay,” she told him firmly. “We’ll get through this, like you said before. Together.”

It was strange, but Natasha had grown to enjoy the small unit the two of them led here in the compound. The steadiness of it, the support and stability of being surrounded by teammates, even though she would still go off by herself a couple of months every now and again. It was probably the closest thing to a home she’d ever get, and she knew it. Except home wasn't a physical place, it never had been. Home was her team mates, people who were waiting downstairs and away in other cities and standing right next to her.

Steve offered her a small smile.

“Together,” he agreed.

Natasha smiled back.

"So let's go and see what this General guy wants, shall we?"

"You're the boss," he joked lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor darlings, if only they knew what was coming next ;_;
> 
> I know it was a tiny fic but I wanted to publish anyway. I have a couple more ideas for this type of missing scenes throughout the movie plot so I will try to write them down when I have chance if you enjoyed this one! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
